The Two Lovers
by Scarlet Shinigami
Summary: Just a bunch of puppyshipping oneshots that had to be written
1. Sick

_**So this is just going to be a collection of oneshots. This first one is called sick, ya I know not a very creative title, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

I don't get sick a lot, maybe just once a year, but whenever I am sick Mokuba always takes care of me, I don't really mind much it's nice to be taken care of, but Mokuba has grown up and has gone to a university in London leaving me all alone. So now that I'm sick Mokuba sent the mutt over to take care of me, it's weird since I haven't seen him since we graduated highschool. I've learned a lot about him, he's in a band, he plays the electric guitar, and he's traveled all around the world. He's lucky, he doesn't have to stay in one place for the rest of his life, he can go where ever he wants, he's free.

"Kaiba you hungry?" asked Joey as he walked into my room carrying a tray full of food.

"not really" I said. Honestly I'm starving but it's fun to see him try to make me eat something.

"come on Kaiba you know you're hungry"

"how are you going to tell me if I'm hungry of not?"

"if you won't eat then I'll tell Mokuba and he'll come over here and give you an oral report on why you should eat"

"fine I'll eat whatever that thing is, as long as it's not alive anymore"

"it's soup Kaiba"

"you sure?"

"just shut up and eat!"

Joey put the tray of soup in my lap and turned on the TV. He layed down on my bed right next to me after taking his shoes off. It's been years but he's just the same.

"Kaiba do I need to feed you too?" said Joey.

"Mokuba always does" I said, it was a lie I'd never let Mokuba feed me, I don't mind being taken care of but there's a limit, so why am I letting the mutt feed me?, I have no idea.

"fine then" said Joey.

Joey sat up and grabbed the spoon from the bowl and held it up to my mouth which I opened. He took the spoon out of my mouth and repeated the process all over again until he accidentally dropped the spoon on my shirt, staining it, thankfully the soup wasn't hot.

"sorry Kaiba I'll buy you a new shirt ok. I'll find another one for you to wear" said Joey who then go up from the bed and started looking for a shirt for me to wear. I would've helped him but the view I got from where I was sitting was too hard to look away from, the way he moved his ass was hypnotizing.

"you could've at least told me where you kept your shirts you know" said Joey. He handed me another shirt to wear and I took off the dirty one. I noticed the way he looked at my chest, I've never been so proud of my six pack as I am now. I slowly put on the clean shirt and I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"um I'm going to get the medicine" said Joey and he quickly left the room.

Maybe I should get sick more often, I bet Mokuba would send the mutt to take care of me again.

* * *

_**I got this idea from being sick myself.**_

_** want a sequel to this then just ask.**_


	2. 3 In The Morning

_**I got this idea because it happens to me, I wake up at 3 in the morning for no reason no matter what day, but I actually get back to sleep 30 minutes later. Enjoy, and remember, if you want a sequel just ask, simple as that.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own yugioh.**_

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

I don't know why it happens but it just does. Once again I woke up at 3 in the morning, 3 in the morning! There is no noise outside, it's completly quiet but I keep waking up at this hour, it's been happening for a week now. I'm glad we're on vacation because if we weren't then I'd look like a zombie, seriously.

I get out of bed and change into some clothes, if it can even be called that. My pants have holes and so does my shirt, but at least they're clean.

I put my shoes and a jacket on and walk out the door. Maybe walking around town will get me tired.

I pass by apartments and houses trying to ignore the stares I get from people, what's with them do I have something on my face?

"Hello Mutt"

_'no, please no not Kaiba, why not yugi, or even Tea not Kaiba!'_

"hey Kaiba" I say.

* * *

**(Kaiba P.O.V)**

I need to get sleeping pills. I need sleep!

I wonder if I can steal Mokuba's x-box from his room, no I can't he's a light sleeper, damn. Might as well get up and go buy one and I should go buy another Wii, Mokuba kept dropping it when he moved it to the game room. Then why does he keep his x-box in his room when we have a game room? That kid is weird.

I walk over to my closet and grab my black shirt and pants and my white trench coat. I put on my shoes and leave the mansion.

I wonder what game shops are open at 3 in the morning. At least one better be.

I walk around town looking for a game shop and instead find a dog, the Mutt. The first thing I notice about him is that his pants are on backwards, has the idiot not noticed? Another thing, why is he up at 3, I have an excuse, I can't sleep, but whats his excuse.

"Hello Mutt" I say.

"Hey Kaiba" he says. His chocolate eyes look less energetic and his golden hair seems as if he didn't even try to tame it. He's tired, it's written all over his face but for some reason he's not at home sleeping, why is that?

"Mutt, your pants are on backwards" I said. I couldn't stop myself I just said it, I should have asked him why he's here but the first thing I say is about his pants, I really need to stop waking up at three it's affecting me.

"what?" says Joey, he looks down at the pants and blushes in embarrassment, he looks cute like that, the need for sleep is getting to me, to think that the Mutt is cute is almost disgusting, he's a stray dog!

"my pants are on backwards, great" said Joey.

"why are you here at this hour Mutt"

"not that it's any of your business Kaiba, but I can't sleep"

"what about you? why are you here?"

"I'm going to buy a x-box"

"don't you already have one, I'd think you'd get one even before they came out"

"I already have one, I just want another one"

"can I come too?"

I don't know why I agreed but I did. Maybe because if I didn't he would annoy me until I did agree, but I still could have said no.

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

I guess this isn't so boring. We've been here for about an hour and so far Kaiba's picked out 16 games he thinks are interesting, that guy is picky.

In that hour I went to the restroom and put my pants on right. Now I know why all those people were staring at me.

"Mutt don't start chewing on anything because I'm not buying anything for you" said Kaiba who was still looking at more games.

"I'm not a dog Kaiba!"  
"ya whatever... Mutt, here hold these"

Kaiba hands me all those video games, you don't need that many! I thought this guy ran a company and didn't just sit there all day with a controller in his hand!

"Kaiba you're going to play all of these?" I ask.

"yes"

"don't you have a company to run?"

"yes"

"then how do you have time to play all of these?"

"none of your business Mutt"

"fine then don't get so sensitive"

* * *

**(one hour later, Kaiba's P.O.V)**

I can't believe I did that, it was like someone took over my body. I actually asked if he'd like to play video games at my house, and the worst thing is that he said yes.

So here we are now trying to figure out what button does what because the mutt lost the game instructions.

"Kaiba do you have chips or something?" asked Joey. I'm going to have to feed him now?

"come on Mutt" I say. I get up from the floor and walk over to the kitchen. I open a cabinet and walk away.

"get whatever you want"

Joey simply nods and grabs a bunch of chips and some soda. He walks over and sits next to me on the floor.

I watch the way his face as he eats his food, and yes I know that's creepy but the faces he makes are just so, so cute. A few hours ago I thought that it was disgusting to think of the blond Mutt as cute but now it just doesn't seem disgusting at all.

The way his cheeks puff up when he fills his mouth with food and the way his shiny gold hair falls on his face, it's cute-no beautiful, yes he's beautiful. I don't know how I never saw it before, I've been so blind. I want nothing more than to kiss his light pink lips, but if I do he'll never talk to me again.

Maybe waking up at 3 in the morning isn't so bad, if I didn't wake up at that hour I would have never seen the beautiful creature that was right in front of me this whole time, and yes I know he's an idiot but that's one of the many things that make him who is. Imagine the Mutt being smart, if he was I'd never fall for him, I don't want him to change, ever.

Who knows maybe I'll wake up, walk around and see him tomorrow, and maybe one day I'll kiss him and tell him that he's the most beautiful person ever alive. But for now I just sit here with a controller in my hand, watching the Mutt doing his victory dance every time he kills a group of monsters, and seeing the happiness in those deep chocolate eyes.


	3. Why I hate Seto Kaiba

_**I got this idea in the shower, ya I do a lot of thinking in there. So this isn't really puppyshipping but I hope you like it anyway, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, at all.**_

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

I hate Kaiba, I hate him more than anyone else in the world, that's a lot of hate.

How come he has the big mansion and the fame and fortune when all he does is treat people like shit! I know he's been through a lot in his life like losing his parents and being abused by his stepdad, but he doesn't deserve what he has.

How come I don't have tons of money! I've been through a lot of shit too! My parents are divorced, my mom hates me, I never get to even talk to my sister, my dad beats me every day, and he steals every cent I make and spends it all on beer! It's a struggle to stay alive each day because what can be worse than living, so I have to find reasons just to convince myself to live another day. Yet I put on a smile every day so no one has to worry about me, I make people laugh and smile and try my best at everything I do.

Kaiba has everything, he get's so see his little brother everyday, he doesn't have to worry about if he's going to eat tonight, he can sleep without being scared of someone knocking down his bedroom door and beating him.

I know that if I hate him so much I should beat him up or at least say it to his face, but I can't because Yugi would never forgive me, he really wants to be Kaiba's friend even though I don't get why I mean he's a jerk. So I thought that when the pharaoh got his memory back and stuff, I wouldn't have to ever talk to Kaiba again but now things are worse. Kaiba actually comes to the game shop and trys to talk to me, it's like he's rubbing his money in my face. He's always wearing something really expensive and I hate him even more for it!

I HATE HIM SO MUCH! HIS STUPID BLUE EYES JET AND HIS FUCKING COMPANY! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR! WHY DOES HE HAVE EVERYTHING WHEN HE DOESN'T APPRECIATE IT AND I HAVE NOTHING!

Seto Kaiba I hate you, I hate life! Why do I have to sleep in fear on the cold floor while you sleep in a soft bed without a single worry. Why does the person who hates everyone and treats them like dirt have everything a person can dream for. Why don't I have any of that, I would be happy with at least a warm bed, a meal everyday, some place of my own without my parents telling me I'm worthless. I hate you with my entire heart and soul Seto Kaiba and nothing in the world will ever change that.


	4. Lovesick

_**The sequal to "sick". I forgot that I had this on my computer, then once I found it I'm like, "oh I knew there was something I didn't finish on here".**_

_**I kind of rushed the ending a bit, I had to! This would have been really long!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

**(Mokuba's P.O.V)**

I've been away from home for almost two years now and I wish I could say I'm happy. I'm worried, Seto has been getting sick a lot lately, Joey says that he's ok and there's noting to get really worried about and he even took Seto to a doctor for me and even the doctor said he's fine. I know something's wrong with him, he never gets sick this often an even when he does get sick it's just a cold but he's gotten the flu and other illnesses.

That's it I've decided I'm going back to Domino to take care of my brother.

* * *

**(Seto's P.O.V)**

This is stupid, I'm such a coward. For the last few months I've been getting sick just so the Mutt will take care of me, how pathetic. Why can't I gather up the courage to tell him how I... feel, I sound like some lovesick girl. I am Seto Kaiba, I shouldn't wait to tell him, I should say it and get over with rejection. It's just that I don't know if I'll be able to live without ever talking to him again, without ever seeing his smile, his brwon eyes, I don't know if I can live without they way he takes care of me.

Just then the Mutt walked into my room and said "Kaiba, Mokuba just called and said that he's coming to vist you"

I was worried about this, he's concerned about me getting sick, He'll probably want to take care of me himself and send the Mutt home, damn it.

* * *

**(Two days later, Joey's P.O.V)**

Kaiba is actually being nice to me, ya I know and yes I am talking about the Seto Kaiba. It's hard to believe that Kaiba is being nice but being nice to ME, the person who he constantly picked on in highschool, it's unbelievable but I's true. I don't really mind him being nice to me it's just weird to hear something other than insults come out his mouth, he's really changed since highschool.

Well since Kaiba's being nice to me now I think that it's only fair to be nice to him too so I am. I've noticed so many things about him, now when ever I see his face I don't see just some asshole who I went to highschool with, I see those deep ocean blue eyes and that brown hair, damn why does he have to be so hot! Ya I just said that and what! So maybe I have a little crush on the guy but who doesn't, he has thousands of fangirls for a reason ya know! But I know that nothing is ever going to happen between us and I'm ok with that as long as I can still be his friend, if I can even be called that, then I'm ok.

"Mutt can you get me some water?" asks Kaiba. I sort of forgot he was laying down on the couch right next to me. My cheeks heat up as I notice how flawless his apperence is, he's sick and yet he doesn't look like shit, like a normal sick person would.

"Mutt are you deaf!" says Kaiba

"shut up rich boy!" I say. Ok so the guy still insults me and stuff, but at least now we don't argue so much and most of the time it's just a friendly arguement.

I get up from the couch and down to the kitchen the to get the guy some water. I then start walking up the stairs.

"Joey! where's Seto!"

The glass of water falls out of my hand and shatters on the floor. I then turn aroun and see Mokuba running towards me.

"are you ok? I'm sorry I scared you! I should have called first!" says Mokuba

"I'm ok don't worry, I'm going to get something to clean this up" I say

"tell one of the maids to do it"

"there are no more maids"

"what?"

"Kaiba fired them all"

"...what the hell, I actually liked some of them! He really is sick!"

"Joey who are you talking to!" yells Kaiba

"Big brother I'm home! I seriously missed you!" yells Mokuba as he quckly runs up the stairs, being careful not to cut himself on the shattered glass.

I guess I'm no longer needed here, I'm actually sad, this is the saddest I've ever been beside from when me and Serenity where seperated. I enjoyed being at Kaiba's side, feeding him, and doing just about everything for him. Maybe I should call the band and have a concert here in Domino just before I leave. But now I should say goodbye to Mokuba and Kaiba.

* * *

**(One week later,Mokuba's P.O.V)**

Seto doesn't have a fever, a runny nose, or a cough and yet he still seems sick. He says that he doesn't have any energy and he doesn't have any passion anymore. Ya I know that that's not an illness but what eles is it?

"Mokuba, where's the Mutt?" asks Seto

"I haven't talked to him since I came home, why do you want to talk to him?" I ask

"can you call him or something and tell him to come over?" askes Seto.

I nod and see the excitment in his eyes, I think I've figured out what Seto's illness is. He sick, really, really, sick, really lovesick that is.

* * *

**(one hour later, Joey's P.O.V)**

I walk up to Kaiba's room and knock.

"come in"

I walk inside and see Kaiba laying down on his bed and for once he looks like shit. He's really pale and he has dark circles under his eyes.

"where were you?" whispers Kaiba

"I was packing, I'm leaving Domino and going on tour with the band" I say. I walk over to the bed and it next to Kaiba who just looks up at me from under his brown hair. He grabs my wrists and pulls me down so that I lay on top of him. I blush bright red as quickly ttry to get off Kaiba. He only holds me tighter, sits up, and softly kisses me on the cheek. I felt frozen until that kiss melted me completely.

"never leave me, I can't live without you" whispers Kaiba

He rests his forehead on mine and I then quickly kiss his light pink lips. He kisses back and for a moment I'm frozen again. He kisses me harder and my attention return back to the kiss instead of thing how insane this is, just think about it, the guy who calls me a dog and who I haven't even talked to since high school is kissing me!

Kaiba pulls away and then starts slowly kissing my neck.

"Seto, I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tiered! Tell me now if you're going to need something!" yells Mokuba

Kaiba stops kissing my neck and looks up at the door.

"I don't need anything from you!" yells Kaiba

"what I need is you to mine completely, mind, body, and soul" whispers Kaiba in my ear.

I blush again and respond. "I'll be yours completely if you be completely mine"

"I'll be your eternal servant, what ever you want you can have, just say it, as long as you never leave me"

"I won't"

We both lean in and slowly close our eyes as our lips meet in another soft loving kiss.

* * *

_**What a squel to any of the chapters just ask. **_


	5. Apologizing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

Joey Wheeler was never really smart; ask anyone and they'd tell you as much. Which is why, when Kaiba actually _apologized_ for all of the insults he had thrown his way and asked if they could become friends, he laughed in Kaiba's face and left.

Now, Joey just sat on the cold floor of his kitchen, mentally beating himself up for being such a jerk. He kept telling himself how much of an idiot he was for thinking that Kaiba was joking. It must have taken a lot for someone like Kaiba to apologize.

"Damn it," he said to himself. "I hate myself. I'll fix this; I'll apologize to him tomorrow, and hopefully we can be friends."

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V.)**

I run into my first period class and see that the room is empty. It was 7:30 am - Kaiba was usually here by now, sitting at his desk and reading some book. Maybe he just had a meeting; he'll be back by third period at the latest! Convincing myself of this, I sit down in my own seat.

* * *

It's now the end of the day and I didn't see Kaiba anywhere. Damn it! He comes to school _every day_, but the one day I need to talk to him he's gone. Figures.

I pack up my things and walk down the hallway until I'm outside the school building. Finally, freedom from that prison! I start to walk down the street until I feel something long and skinny hit me on the head. I turn around to see the one person that I had been trying to find earlier: Kaiba. He was leaning on his limo with crossed arms and looking at me without any expression. I reach down to pick up the object that hit me, which was a pen, and walk over to the still boy. He didn't say anything when I was in front of him, so I break the silence first and say, "Kaiba, I'm-"

"The pen," he interrupts.

"What?"

"I want the pen back."

I quickly hand Kaiba the pen, which he then puts in the inside pocket of his white trench coat. Silence resumes.

"Kaiba," I start again, "I'm sorry for laughing at you yesterday, but I didn't think you were serious." I pause to see if he would react to that, which I knew he wouldn't. "Look, if you still want to be friends then I'm okay with that. But I'll also understand if you hate me and never want to hear my voice again; I know that I was a big jerk and I apologize."

Kaiba just stays silent, staring at me, until a smirk comes on his face. "I'll accept your apology," he says. I smile, but then he continues, "On one condition. You have to do one thing for me, no matter what it is."

I was a little worried about what he would make me do, but I shrug it off. As long as Kaiba forgives me, whatever he makes me do is probably worth it. "OK then," I agree. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I want a kiss," Kaiba says. "On the lips."

His request made my eyes widen. Why would Kaiba want a kiss from me?-! I'm a guy and he's a guy - is he gay? Wait, no way is he gay! I just don't see that happening. Bi, maybe, but not gay.

And what about me? Am I gay, or even bi? I've never really thought about it… You know what, I'm over-thinking this; it's just a kiss. This isn't going to change my life or anything, I can do this no problem.

"I'm waiting," said Kaiba, tapping his foot impatiently.

I quickly stand on my toes and pull Kaiba's shoulders down so that we'd be the same height. I move closer to him and our lips meet, electricity immediately traveling through my body. I try to pull away, but Kaiba doesn't want to end the kiss just yet; his hand moves to the back of my head and he pulls me closer, so I just accept it and wrap my arms around his neck, moving him even closer to me. After a while we both pull away, and I don't dare to look Kaiba in the eye.

"I know I said just one kiss was all I needed for your apology," Kaiba began with a smile, "but in order to completely forgive you I think I'll need more than that."

"I guess I wouldn't mind as long as you forgive me," I reply with a smirk on my face.

Kaiba moves me closer to him again and we share another, more passionate kiss.


	6. True Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

He was just another person in this world.

He tried his best to please everyone close to him. He studied long and hard for every test and copied his friend's homework when he forgot or didn't have time to do his. He lived in an old apartment building with his alcoholic of a father. He had to deal with constant yelling at home. He had to work to pay the rent himself and barely had enough left over for food after his dad stole the money for more beer.

And yet, every day, despite all his troubles, he had a smile on his face.

No one ever would've guessed that he'd steal the heart of Seto Kaiba - _the _Seto Kaiba. They were complete opposites in every way: Kaiba was rich and Joey was poor. Kaiba didn't have any friends whereas Joey had plenty. Kaiba never smiled or laughed; he wasn't a happy person like Joey. No one thought their relationship would last. No one thought that it was love. No one thought they'd get married.

They proved everyone wrong.

Maybe it was destiny that brought them together. Perhaps it was just chance. Well, whatever it was, it did it's job right. They're like magnets, both polar opposites yet attracting one another. Despite everything that was said by the media they continued to believe in their love.

And in the end, it became stronger and stronger.


	7. Why Joey Wheeler

_**Sequel to **__"Why I hate Seto Kaiba"_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**_

* * *

People think I hate him, but I don't. I just love to get him mad. I don't really understand why I enjoy it so much - I've spent hours thinking about it. I guess it's just the way he acts. He looks at me like he'll punch me, but when he tried that once during duelist kingdom he ended up on the ground. He's like a little dog; a puppy. They'll bark, but most of the time they won't bite. Hard.

Sometimes I wish I could trade lives with him. He can do anything he wants with his life, he has so many people that love and support him. Yes, I know, I have Mokuba, but he's my brother and I think he feels like he _has _to be there for me, and he wouldn't be there if he wasn't family. It's stupid, I know; of _course _Mokuba cares! Mokuba supports everyone; me, Yugi, and all those other geeks. Even Joey and all of _his _stupid ideas.

All of my thoughts lead back to Joey. Weird. I wonder why Joey thinks I bother him so much. Does he think I hate him? He's stupid, so I bet he does. Sometimes I wish I could tell him that I don't hate him, but just imagine _that _awkward conversation. What if _he_ hates _me?_ I don't really want to know. They say the truth hurts and it's true. It's more likely that Joey hates me for everything I've said and done to him. If I were to never talk to him again, would he even bother to say "Hi" to me? I doubt it. So I guess teasing and calling him names is the only way I can talk to him, even if he doesn't like it a lot.

Too bad Joey, the teasing isn't stopping anytime soon.

Because I _don't_ hate you.


	8. Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

"Kaiba!" I heard possibly the most annoying voice on the planet come to my ears, interrupting my work.

"What is it now, Wheeler!" I irritably respond .

"You'd think that someone as rich as you would have a fashion advisor or someone to tell you that your trench coats look ridiculous."

I sigh, rubbing my temples. Sometimes his "insults" were a little too much for me to take. It's not like they hurt or anything, they were just annoying and idiotic. "You came here to play with Mokuba, didn't you?"

"… Yes," he admitted.

I almost laughed at that; the Mutt loved playing with that kid, though he'd rarely say so. But I was still mad at him for disrupting me, so I yelled at him, "Then why are you in here while I'm trying to work!"

"Mokuba is talking to his girlfriend on the phone."

I felt like groaning. He could talk to that girl for _hours_; at this rate Wheeler would _never _leave my office. At least, that's what I figured. Until I thought of something.

_Get ready, Mokuba… Revenge is coming._

"You know who his girlfriend is, right?" I asked, grinning slightly.

"No, why?"

"It's your sister."

"MOKUBA!-!-!-!" screamed the Mutt as he ran out of my office.

I chuckled as I returned back to my work. I just killed two birds with one stone - the Mutt out of my office, and Mokuba running for his life.

I don't care if he's my brother, you _never _hide my Blue Eyes plushy.

I will find you.


	9. Tutors

Why must life be so complicated? Teachers with their stupid, student tutors. Seriously, what's up with that? Why would you ask a student to teach when, for one, it's your _job,_ and two, you went to collage to teach and now you're telling us to do it? What the hell! Teachers are retards.

"You're still mad, Joey?" asks Yugi, who was quietly eating some carrots for lunch. I think I scared him or something when I started talking about what my teacher is making us do. Well, I wasn't exactly talking, it was more like yelling.

"Yes, I'm very, _very_ mad," I respond as calmly as I could.

"You want to be alone for a while?"

"No, you can stay if you want."

Yugi stays in his seat and I try to calm myself down enough so that I don't punch the table.

"Joey, it's not that bad. If you study more then you'll be at least passing the class and Kaiba won't have to tutor you, so the more you study the faster your grade will rise," says Yugi, who was trying to calm me down. It's not working.

"Whatever." I really don't want to argue about how I'm never going to get my grade up because, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly smart. Especially when it comes to math.

Besides, _Kaiba_ is going to be my tutor – the guy who hates my guts and is not afraid to show it. I bet he's going to say something like, "Guess I have to train the mutt," or something like that. Doesn't he get tired of calling me a dog? It gets old.

**(Later that day, at Kaiba's masion)**

Mokuba is at his friend's house once again. At least he won't be here when the mutt arrives; he'd only distract us. I need that stupid mutt to raise his grades fast – I have better things to do, like figuring out how to beat Yugi in a duel.

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in," I call.

One of the maids walks in with her head down.

"M-Mr. Kaiba," she greets softly, "a Joey Wheeler is here to see you."

"Bring him here."

She nods and quickly walks out of the room. Minutes later, the stupid mutt enters the room carrying textbooks and notebooks. The first thing he says is, "Can we just get started? No teasing, name calling, or arguing for once? I know you hate this as much as I do, so let's just get this over with, ok?"

"Fine then, mutt."

"Damn it, why do you make my life a living hell?!"

"Because it's entertaining."

So after 30 minutes of arguing, we finally got some work done. It's almost impossible to teach him. I could argue that teaching him is harder than running Kaiba corp.

"Is this right?" asks Joey, who then shoves the paper in my face. I yank it out of his hand and look over it quickly.

"Finally, you got it right."

"Not everyone is as smart as you, ok!"

"Yes, I know, but most people understand something by the first five times they've been repeated the same thing over and over again. Are you so much of an idiot that you can't listen to what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Fuck, have you ever thought that you can't teach? I don't even want to be here, so guess what? I'm leaving!"

"Leave. No one is stopping you."

He quickly grabs his books and storms out of the room.

"Big brother?" I hear a timid voice speak up once he's gone.

"Mokuba, I thought you were at a friend's house."

"I was, and then I left."

"Oh."

"Seto, you really like Joey, don't you?"

"What!?" I exclaim, looking at him incredulously. "Why would you even think that I would like someone as stupid as him!"

"You always tease him and no one else, so I thought you had a crush on him or something." He shrugs after that, which gives me the impression that he thinks he's right but just doesn't want to anger me.

"I don't like him, I hate him," I explain.

"Keep telling yourself that," Mokuba says before running out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE TALKING!"

**(Mokuba's P.O.V)**

My brother likes Joey. It's obvious. I mean, why is Joey the one he chooses to tease so much? Maybe he likes Joey but he doesn't know it yet; I know it's hard for my brother to understand his feelings sometimes. Besides, I doubt he's ever had a crush on anyone before Joey. Maybe I should help him out a bit, first by getting him to actually admit he likes Joey. Maybe I should start now.

"MOKUBA!"

You know what, maybe that's not such a great idea, he sounds pissed right now. The great thing about living in a mansion is that there's lots of places to hide and lots of space to run.


	10. Trapped

"Shut up and let me think!" said Joey, who was currently panicking.

"I didn't know you had a brain to think _with_," I replied, but that only succeeded in making him angry on top of panicked.

"SHUT UP!"

"I doubt your yelling is going to open the door, Mutt."

"STOP CALLING ME A DOG!"

"I'll stop calling you a dog the day you stop acting like one."

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A DOG!"

"If you say so."

"Don't you even _care_ that we're locked in the bathroom together!?" Joey asked incredulously, staring at me like I had gone insane. "We're not going to get out until tomorrow!"

"We're not going to stay here until tomorrow; I have my cell phone in my pocket," I told him calmly. Honestly, did he really not consider that I'd have a cell phone? And he wonders why I call him a dog.

"Hurry up and call someone, then!" he yelled at me, but at least he was beginning to calm down.

I rolled my eyes and reached into my pocket to grab my cell phone. Only, I was stuck grasping at nothing as I soon realized that my pocket was empty.

"… Fuck."

"What?" he asked, his voice back to panic mode.

"I don't have my phone."

There was a split second of calmness before the storm: "KAIBA, YOU SAID YOU HAD YOUR PHONE! YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

"I THOUGHT I HAD IT! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"OR WHAT!?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GET IN A FIST FIGHT!"

"I THINK NOW IS A PERFECT TIME! WE'RE ALONE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE JUST WANTED TO PUNCH YOUR FACE AND BREAK YOUR JAW!"

I've never seen this much anger from him – it's like he's turning into a monster. His hands were balled up into fists so tight that his knuckles were white, his eyes had a crazy, almost deranged look in them, and I feared that soon he'd break his teeth if he kept grinding them like that. I had to calm him down.

"COME ON, KAIBA. PUNCH ME! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!"

"Fighting isn't going to help us get out of here!"

"I BET IT'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

"Why don't we both just be quiet? Your yelling is giving me a headache."

"MAKE ME!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUBBORNNESS!" I grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulled him closer, and then spoke to him as calmly as I could, considering he was now on my last nerve. "I don't have time to be locked in a room with you, I have work to do at my company. But I have no choice but to be locked in here with you because _you're_ the one who said that you had something to tell me! You're the one who told me to go the restroom with you for privacy when we could've just waited a few seconds for everyone to leave! SO NOW WHY ARE _YOU_ THE ONE YELLING AT _ME_ WHEN IT ISN'T MY FAULT WE'RE IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND –

My sentence was cut off by two lips pressing against mine. Since it surprised me, I didn't push away from the kiss. In fact, I did the exact opposite.

I kissed back.

After a few seconds, Joey pushed me away from him. Only he did it really roughly, so I fell to the floor

"You need to learn how to shut up," was all he said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled at him, holding a hand up to my mouth. "Are you on your period or something?!"

"I'm not I girl! I thought you were smart."

"Then are you bipolar? Because one minute you're yelling at me and the next you're kissing me! What the fuck!"

"So you didn't like the kiss?"

"Don't get off topic."

"So, you did like it." A satisfied grin resided on his face as he leaned against the restroom wall.

"I'm not answering that," I told him, fighting my desire to look away from him. "Let's just focus on getting out of here."

"You liked it," he repeated, grinning even more. "By the way, you know we're not getting out of here, right? Everyone left already and that door is too strong to break down. Yugi and the rest of them went to some place and I said I couldn't go. And no one's at my place, so no one's going to notice I'm missing. What about you?"

"I don't think Roland is working today, and since the rest of my employees are idiots I doubt they'll notice I'm gone."

"What about Mokuba? Isn't he going to notice?"

"He'll probably think I'm working late again or something."

"So, we're stuck in here until tomorrow," Joey said. I couldn't help but notice how calm he was now compared to a few moments ago.

* * *

**~*~*Later*~*~**

A growling sound was heard from Joey's stomach.

"Hungry?" I asked sarcastically.

"Naw, I'm sleepy," Joey replied sarcastically.

"I might have a granola bar in my school bag."

"You better not be lying like you did about the cell phone."

"I didn't lie; I left my cell phone in my locker." I looked in my school bag for a granola bar, and luckily I found two. That's right; I didn't have breakfast this morning so I brought two with me instead of one. Sure came in handy now.

"Here," I said, handing him one of the granola bars while keeping one for myself.

"Thanks."

"Are you cold? Because you're shivering."

"Ya, I'm cold."

"Get up then." I got up and waved my hands under that hand drying machine and it turned on.

"Thanks," Joey said before rubbing his hands under the machine.

"What did you want to tell me when you dragged me in here, anyways?" I finally asked. It's been bugging me for a while now.

"Um… nothing."

"I want to know what was so important that you just had to tell me," I insisted.

"It was something stupid."

"You always say something stupid."

He glared at me before sighing. "I, uh, needed help with… um… MATH! Ya, I needed some help with math."

… Does he really expect me to believe that? "And you couldn't ask Yugi for help?" I asked, "He understands it."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that."

"Sure, you forgot," I replied with an eye roll. "What did you really want to tell me?"

"Nothing. Hey let's just go to sleep."

"Might as well, there's nothing else to do anyways. I _will_ find out what you wanted to tell me, though."

"Good luck with that."

"So, anyway why don't we just sleep by the door?"

"Ok, then."

So, we slept next to each other on the cold floor using our coats as pillows. Talk about comfort.

* * *

**~*~*Even later*~*~**

"Mutt, wake up," I almost yelled while violently shaking him. Dang, this guy is a heavy sleeper.

"No," he muttered, cuddling up even more on the floor.

"I think the door is unlocked."

"YES!" he screamed, all of a sudden becoming Mr. Energy. "Hurry up and open the door, then!"

"I have to take a piss."

"So, get up."

"You're in my way."

"Ugh!" the mutt exclaimed before standing up and getting out of my way. Once I'm on my feet, I walked over to one of the urinals and took a long piss.

"You're still peeing?!" he exclaimed after what probably seemed like an eternity to him.

"Don't talk to me while I'm peeing!"

When I was finally finished, I zipped up my pants and washed my hands.

"Do you always pee that much in the morning?"

"What is wrong with you, why are you asking me this?! Have you even checked if the door is open?"

"I forgot, hold on"

He turned the handle slowly. As if somehow that was going to help the chances of the door being open.

"I'M FREE!" Joey shouted. Everyone outside the door just looked at him before walking away.

I picked up our coats and school bags before shoving Joey out of the way walking away.

"Wait up!" Joey called, running to catch up to me.

"Here," I said, handing him his stuff.

"You're walking home?"

"Yes."

"Can you walk me home? I live on 60th and Main Street."

"Fine, it's on my way home, anyway."

Joey smiled and we started walking away from the school and to our homes.

It didn't take that long to get to Joey's house. Maybe an hour, but is seemed like less.

"So, um, thanks for walking me home."

"Whatever," I shrug his apology off. "So, what did you want to tell me yesterday before we got locked in?"

"Well, um… I just wanted to say… Um…"

He then pulled my shoulders down and kissed my cheek, leaving me shocked. He then whispered into my ear, "I just wanted to tell you that I like you… a lot." Before I could even respond to this, however, he ran inside his house, smiling at me just before he closed the door. Leaving me outside, and wondering what to do now.


	11. Glasses

I frown as I look up at the billboard that's a few feet away from me. Damn it and all of it's blurred letters…

"Seto, what's wrong?" the concerned blonde next to me asks. An honest enough question, but it makes me inwardly cringe.

"Nothing," I reply, still frowning.

"Then why do you have that mean face?" he continues.

"Mean face?" I ask, turning away from the wretched sign to look at him.

"Yeah," says Joey, pointing at my face, his finger just inside my personal space bubble. "That face that's says, "I'll kill you if you mess with me." So, what I do?"

"You did nothing," I tell him, my insides tightening a little. Why does he always assume _he_ did something wrong?

"Then what's wrong?!" he presses, making it painfully obvious that he's not going to leave me alone until he knows what's bothering me.

Sighing, I tell him quickly, "I can't see."

"Huh?" says Joey, who is now completely confused. Didn't you hear me?!

"I can't read what the billboard says," I explain, turning away from him embarrassedly.

"But the letters are huge!"

"You idiot, I wear glasses," I say annoyed.

"Oh…" he mutters, _finally_ understanding. "So, you need your glasses?"

"Yes."

"You wear glasses!" he exclaims then, eyes widening as he looks at me, probably imagining what I'd look like wearing such things.

Unfortunately, I don't like wearing glasses, so I snap at him. "I just said that I did, you don't have to repeat it!"

"But I want to see you wear them!" he says excitedly before his face dims a little. "Wait a minute, we've been going out for 3 months and haven't seen you wear your glasses once!"

"I wear contacts."

"Why aren't you wearing them now?"

"They were bothering me…" Stupid lenses; if they could have just lasted until our date was over then I wouldn't be having this conversation!

"You should wear your glasses," Joey says suddenly, causing me to turn and look at him with a raised brow. "I bet you'd look sexy with them."

"I look just as sexy without them, trust me," I say with an eye roll. Of course he'd say that…

"Do you have those nerdy glasses?"

"No," I say stiffly before turning away from him. "Come on now, we're going back to my place."

"To get your glasses?"

"No, we're going because I'm holding a duel monsters competition there," I say sarcastically turning to give him a "Really?" look. Honestly, anyone would have assumed that.

"… Shut up," says Joey, feeling defeated as I drag him by the arm to my car.

* * *

I was sitting at the desk in Seto's room, waiting patiently for him to emerge with his glasses. Why had he kept this a secret from me? I've always thought glasses looked cool, and he seems like he has the right face for them. Is he embarrassed? He shouldn't be – I'm sure they look fine on him.

I'm proven right when he walks in, and I find that I can't help but stare at him.

"Seto," I say slowly and seriously, "you can never wear contacts again."

"Why not?" asks Seto, creasing his eyebrows in confusion as he sits next to me. Gosh, they look even better on him up close.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him.

"Joey, it's just glasses," he says, rolling his eyes and sighing a bit.

To him they may be "just glasses" – but they change everything! He looks amazing wearing them – the black, rectangular frames make him look so different! He usually looks like a mean giant, but with those glasses around his eyes he looks cute and cuddly and sophisticated and smart and, and so many things that just make him look so sexy! … I hope my nose isn't bleeding.

"They change everything," I say simply, not wishing to embarrass myself with how much I actually do like them.

"I'm not going to wear them all the time," says Seto stubbornly, his arms crossing over his chest. Ugh, why can't he ever listen to me?

"I will throw away your contacts," I threaten.

"I'll just get more."

… Damn it, he's got me there. "Please! Just wear them for me!" I give him my puppy dog eyes – the ultimate tactic. He _can't_ say no to me now!

He looks at me for a minute before scowling. "Fuck you," he says angrily. "Stop giving me those eyes!"

I just continue to stare at him. The puppy eyes _always_ work.

"Fine," he gives in, turning away from me. Which is good, because then he can't see the smug smirk that lights up on my face. "But I'm not wearing them in public," he continues. "I'll wear them when we're alone – just for you to see"

"Guess that's fine," I compromise with a shrug. "If any of your fan girls saw you right now, they'd kidnap you and who knows what they'd do after."

"If you could have any super power, what would it be?" Seto quickly asks to change the subject. I resist the urge to laugh; he hates talking about fan girls.

"The power to fly," I answer, smiling at him.

"Why?"

"Imagine flying with the birds," I explain. "Seeing people from all the way up there. Plus, I'd never be late for anything ever again."

"That's interesting," says Seto distractedly, looking down at the papers scattered over the desk.

"And you, what power would you choose?" I ask, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"The power to read minds," he says with a smile as he continues with his papers.

"And why?" I ask, looking straight at him while he picks up a whole stack of boring papers and flips through it.

"I'd be able to know things," he says carelessly. "Like what people want to hear."

"For your company, or for the people around you?"

"Mainly for the company – it would be easier then guessing what people want to see my company make," Seto explains as he pushes his glasses up a bit. Which, by the way, looks really attractive, in case you were wondering.

"You could also ask them with like, you know, a survey, or something," I tell him with a small smile on my face.

"It would take too long to read all of those," he says with a wave of his hand. His face scrunches up ever so slightly, though, and I can tell he's hesitating to say something else. "… And, there's another reason, for wanting to read minds."

The way he says that makes me feel kind of weird inside… it's like he's telling me a life-or-death secret. "There's another reason?"

"I don't want to seem like a jerk to everyone," he says quickly, as if he didn't say it now he would never be able to. "If I could read their minds, I could know what to say and what they think of me."

"But you like being a jerk," I tease him, while inside I'm just a little confused. Sometimes I don't know what he's saying… He used to treat everyone like crap and didn't care! It's not as bad now as it was before, like when he got people to beat Yugi up, but he still treats people like they don't have brains… Now he says that he doesn't want to act like that? It makes me wonder if this is actually Seto.

He laughs a bit after my joke, but it's not an evil or mean laugh like usual. It's more of a sad chuckle. "I don't like being a jerk. I act that way out of habit."

"What do you mean?"

"For me, it's more about power," he starts out, looking to the side of me instead of head on like usual. "Someone speaks to me and I insult them over what they're most proud of, or whatever they say to me – sometimes their greatest quality. Like I do with you."

"You do that stuff to me?"

"Yes… I call you a mutt mainly because you're loyal. So, in a way, it's a complement."

"Oh," I say, a little surprised. I never really noticed before… "So you don't like doing that."

"No."

"… I really don't know you at all," I say almost to myself. I can't believe it. All this time I thought I knew him, but it seems like I'm just uncovering a whole new side of him. Maybe this is all a joke…?

"There are many things you don't know about me," Seto interrupts my thoughts, sounding almost guilty as he turns away from me. "Like how I'm not confident at all… I know I look like I know what I'm doing, but I don't. I'm nervous most of the time, and especially around you."

He sounds so sincere… he can't be lying about this. So, maybe I don't know the real Seto… Maybe I just know the act he puts on. That's not good; what if I get to know the real him and I find something I don't like, and I don't want to be with him anymore. Then what?

"You aren't going to say anything?" His slightly self-conscious voice surprises me with it's sudden appearance. Guess I was too deep into my thoughts.

I just stare at him for a bit regardless, though. "So, um…" What do I say now?-? "I … I want to know the real you," I finally decide on, clenching my jaw determinedly.

"The real me?" he asks, turning to me with surprise written all over his face with a big, black sharpie. Does that really surprise him so much? "I guess I could tell you… but actually showing you how I really feel is completely different."

I nod understandingly. "Okay, so, for now, just tell me, and eventually you can act like your true self."

He blinks at me for a minute before smiling at me, which I return with a smile of my own. He takes a deep breath before starting out lowly, "The reason I don't have friends, besides the fact that I'm a jerk, is that I'm shy…" He bites his lip, turning away again so that I can only look at his side. "I'm kind of afraid of people, and I don't really know how to start a conversation without insulting someone. I don't even know how I got the courage to ask you to be with me."

"You're afraid of me?" I ask gently. I would've never thought that – he always seemed to be fine around me.

"I'm more afraid of your opinion of me," Seto explains. "Like right now. I bet you think that I'm just some wimp who's afraid of the world, that I'm a little boy and not a man, and if that is what you're thinking about… then you're right."

I stare at him for a minute, a little disbelieving that he would think that about himself. He always seemed so confident – who knew he was hiding _this_ stuff inside? "Seto," I say, turning his head to look at me so he can see the genuineness on my face. "You're not a wimp, and you definitely are a man."

"Stop lying," he says, his tone bordering on harsh. "If I could read your mind I bet it would be the opposite of what you're saying."

Wow… this is the real Seto… He's shy, doesn't have confidence, nervous around everyone, and can't trust people… He's really messed up.

"Seto, when have I ever lied to you?" Maybe I can help him to be himself, and have confidence. After all, I'm a pretty confident guy, maybe even more so than I should be.

"How would I know?" Seto asks, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "You could be lying to me about everything and I believe it all. I… I feel that you're telling the truth, but I just can't accept it." He looked down at the floor then, his eyes closing. As if wanting to keep tears at bay…

"Like you don't deserve it?" I ask quietly, a little put off by how he was acting. Seto and crying just… don't mix.

"Yeah, exactly," he says stiltedly, as if he's trying to control his voice.

Geez… this is, different. Much different than his usual personality. It will definitely take some getting used to, but… maybe I can learn to understand this new him?

"I want to help you," I say gently. "I want you to have confidence."

"How would you help me?" he asks, his tone conveying that he doesn't believe it's possible.

"I could get you to talk to people," I start, thinking. "Not like Yugi or Tea."

It's silent on his end as he processes my words. Then, a timid little voice speaks up, almost making my heart break. "…You… really care about me that much? You're willing to deal with me and my insecurities?"

"Of course I am," I say firmly, scooting closer to him.

"Why?"

"You're my boyfriend and I care about you a lot. Like, I really care about you."

It's silent for what seems like a year before he says, almost inaudibly, "I care about you a lot, too."

I smile a little. That was really good to hear – sometimes I wondered about that. Though, now I'm thinking… maybe if I told him this now, it would let him trust me more. And maybe give him just a bit of confidence. Just maybe…

"… I love you."

There. I said it, and my heart is pounding, my stomach is fluttering, my face is probably flushing, too… What is he going to say?

"… I'm not sure if I love you."

. . . I swear my heart stopped when I heard that. "…What?" I ask, turning to him, my mouth parted in shock. What's going on right now? I thought for sure that he would have felt the same way…

He looks up at me, effectively freezing me to the spot and ceasing my thoughts as I look at the sadness in his eyes. "I care about you a lot," he starts out with a whisper, "and I've only cared about _you_ this way – no one else. But… what is love, anyway? Is it that warm feeling I get when you walk in the room, or is that just normal for someone you like? Is love that feeling I get when we kiss? Or is it when I want to see you more than anyone, when I can't stop thinking about you… Is that what it means to be in love?"

I can't take it anymore – I reach up and remove the glasses from his face gently, smiling a little as he looks at me with a timid expression, but it looks kind of cute on him. Time slows down just for us as I reach up once more and lock our lips in a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around my neck to hold me closer, and as his glasses fall to the floor, I think to myself – yes, this is love. This warm, safe, indescribable feeling has to be love… And, hopefully, he thinks the same thing, even if he doesn't have a lot of confidence. I hope he knows that… I love him. Even with his flaws.


End file.
